El trotamundos
by DiscordNero
Summary: D es un escritor que relata sus travesías y después de bastantes aventuras decide tomar un descanso de sus aventuras
1. Chapter 1 El primer diario

Todo comienza en el castillo de la princesa de la amistad leyendo un libro el cual estaba inmersa y a su lado en uno de los tronos su amiga RD que estaba leyendo un nuevo libro de daring doo

-Dash alguna vez debes de leer este libro el autor es como daring doo aun que la diferencia es que el solo viaja sin buscar al jun tesoro.-Comento twilight cerrando el libro que recién había terminado de leer

-Tal vez algún día twi pero cuando acabe esta nueva aventura.-Contesto la pegaso aun inmersa en el libro.

Twilight estaba a punto de guardar el libro cuando ve algo escrito en la parte trasera del libro dispuesta a leer lo que hay mismo ponía y sin percatarse lo dijo en voz alta

-Queridos lectores gracias por sus cartas. Mis aventuras toda vía seguirán, pero es hora de descansar una temporada estaría agradecido si me recomiendan un lugar donde sentar cabeza y relájame un año o dos antes de seguir con mi travesía, gracias por su atención y por las cartas que me manden y mandarme a esta dirección xXXXXx atte: D –

Twilight se sentía emocionada al pensar que uno de sus escritores podría venir a ponyville que desde que su castillo había aparecido se consideraba un reino aun que los ciudadanos no lo vieran como tal por su gran tranquilidad.

-Vamos twi es un aventurero por lo que e visto de sus libros enserio crees que vendrá a vivir en ponyville sé que es un gran lugar para vivir pero es muy tranquilo- Dijo Dash para no levantar las expectativas de su amiga.

Pero aun así twilight decidió recomendarle el pequeño pueblo que le dio todo lo que tiene ahora desde amigas hasta su propio lugar donde llamarlo hogar.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el libro salió a la venta y la cantidad de cartas hacia el escritor que se hacía llamar ¨D¨ era impresionante la gran cantidad de cartas, la cual la mayoría venia del reino de equestria y del reino de cristal. Mientras que una parte venían de pueblos y lugares algo aislados.

Claro al dar una dirección los curiosos no se dieron a esperar para entrevistar al escrito y saber su identidad ya que esta nunca se había mostrado al público, desafortunadamente al llegar a la dirección se dieron cuenta que era un hotel, y si fuera poco un poni recogían cartas y subían al elevador a entregarlas intentaron seguir al poni pero se vieron detenidos por los oficiales que tenían órdenes de negar el paso a cualquiera que no sea residente del hotel muchos se rindiera, mientras otros persistían, pero todo a cabo en intentos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación 7 un pony de pelaje blanco y crin roja leía una carta de un montón apiladas a su alrededor-

-Veamos Canterlot, Canterlot, Canterlot, Reino de cristal, Manehattan, Manehattan, Appaloosa, valla al parecer tengo mucho que leer antes de dormir.-El poni se vio frustrado por la idea de el mismo leer y al mismo tiempo recoger las cartas de sus fans ya que no hay mejor escondite que el que no se esconde-Bueno mañana continuo y pensar que es solo la primera semana del mes que me espera-

Ala semana siguiente en ponyville se encontraba twilight metiendo una carta en el buzón antes de ir con sus amigas.

Al llegar al picnic que tenía previsto con ellas inmediatamente se sentó a leer un libro mientras fluttershy y rarity platicaban y Rainbow Dash y applejack competían en lo que pudieran, mientras pinkie comía pastel

-Twilight tengo curiosidad que libro estás leyendo- fluttershy pregunto con su tono peculiar de voz

-Es el primer volumen del ¨diario de D¨- dijo twilight sin apartar la vista del libro

-querida hasta yo que no salgo de los libros de novelas ligeras puedo evitar que la curiosidad me pique- rarity se acercó al libro para darle un mejor vistazo

-twi podrías leerlo porque creo que todos aquí presentes estamos algo curiosas por el libro que llevas semanas leyendo- comento applejack que estaba algo exhausta por las competencias con Dash

En ese twilight asintió y comenzó la lectura.

-Primer Diario-

Hoy he decidido viajar por todo el mundo, mi familia no lo tomo muy bien ya que al ser el menor de la familia la preocupación de mis padres fue inevitable. Pero mi decisión es absoluta prepare todo para mi viaje un día antes agua, comida seca, botiquín de primero auxilios, todo estaba listo para mi partida al día siguiente o eso pensé cuando mis padres me llamaron para tratar de convencerme por última vez, fue duro ya que de una pequeña charla llegamos a discutir del tema, entiendo a mi familia pero es algo que tengo que hacer tengo que aprovechar mi talento especial y explorar el mundo.

Al día siguiente fue difícil dar la espalda a todo lo que conozco, pero se que es el principio de algo grande.

-Valla ese tal D se tomó las cosas enserio no creen chicas- dijo Dash

A pasado un mes desde que comencé mi viaje y me duele admitirlo pero extraño mi hogar, tal vez sea la soledad, o la calidez de tener a alguien alado, o el simple hecho de extrañar a mi familia y el miedo de lo que me espera pero es mi primer paso y tengo que dar la cara por el camino que e escogido.

-Se lo que se siente estar lejos de tu familia y la soledad que se siente-comento applejack

Han pasado 4 meses de mi viaje y e entrado a un bosque algo lúgubre e de admitir llevo seis horas caminando.

Me e tardado otras 3 horas pero encontré un manantial que me servirá recuperar mis fuerza y seguiré avanzando antes de que anochezca ¨e que es eso escucho ruido me pregunto que será¨

-Me pregunto que abra escuchado-dijo rarity con un tono de emoción

Hoy no es mi dia resulta que un cangrejo de caparazón rojo grande usa el manantial para descansar y me a atacado, el problema de esos animales según he leído sus pinzas son demasiado peligrosas donde me tome seria el fin de eso no hay duda gracias a celestia escape de milagro pero e perdido la mitad de mi mochila ahora no tengo comida ni la mitad de mis suministros de agua.

-los cangrejos de caparazón rojo solo atacan si invaden su territorio talvez solo quería defenderse-dijo fluttershy agregando un pequeño detalle a la historia

-Bueno chicas creo que es todo por hoy que se hace tarde- comento twilight estirándose para quitar lo entumido de sus patas.

-twilight préstame el libro que quiero seguir la historia de D- dijo Dash

-claro Dash toma lo regresas a la biblioteca cuando lo termines-

Así cada una de las ponis se fueron a sus respectivas casas todas con la idea de un D según las perspectivas de cada una dejando a su imaginación como salía de los embrollos y complejos que se le presentaban y podían ampliar el libro según su criterio.


	2. Chapter 2 Un encuentro

Rainbow Dash estaba en su cama leyendo el diario de D

Ya por fin la primera ciudad que veo en estos 12 meses la verdad ya estaba preocupado recién ayer se me acabaron los suministros de agua y llevo 3 días sin comer…

Diablos ahora que lo pienso no tengo ningún bit para gastar, y ahora qué hago

Pasaron 3 horas y seguía trotando cada vez más débil hasta que caí al suelo, una poni que paso por ahí me auxilio y me invito a comer, su nombre era Elphaba Trot, fue curioso ya que me pregunto por qué estaba en estas condiciones. Ya que estaba saciando mi hambre y mí sed le entregue mi diario donde relato cada día o semana o mes dependiendo lo que pase, entonces me dijo que si podía representarme, yo me quede con una cara de duda ya que apenas la conocí hace una hora o un poco más.

No tardó en responderme la duda, era una publicadora novata buscaba alguien con un libro interesante para impulsar su carrera y al parecer ese alguien era yo.

Al parecer mi travesía le resulto fascinante así que me dijo que pensaba del tema, lo tengo que admitir fue algo tentador y acepte con unas condiciones, que usaría un nombre aparte y no daría ni foto ni descripción propia, sonara raro pero ser reconocido en la calle es algo que no me gustaría experimentar.

Elphaba Trot acepto mis términos y cerramos el trato, ese mismo día fuimos a su compañía donde me dio un adelanto de setecientos bit de dos mil si el libro vendía moderada mente o no se vendía seria lo único que obtendría. Tanto el nombre fue algo en lo que discutimos y llegamos a un punto neutro que el aventurero seria llamado D, para que los ponis se pregunten, no solo de mi nombre sino también de especie así crearía cierta intriga e incluso expectativa de que el aventurero fuera alguien parecido a ellos.

Fin del primer diario.

Valla eso es tener suerte en todos los sentidos menciono RD cerrando el libro y preparándose para dormir.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un hotel un poni se levantaba a las ocho de la mañana.

Diablos ya no me acostumbro a dormir más de las ocho, bueno me llevo unas cartas y voy por un café comento el poni frotándose los ojos con sus cascos. Comenzó tomando unas 12 cartas que tenía en la mesa pero antes de partir fue interrumpido por una mucama que le entrego otras 7 cartas que no fue un problema leer otras cartas más.

En camino al café tropezó con un grifo que estaba desmallada y sin pensarlo dos veces la despertó y la invito a un café y algo de desayunar

-Y dime cual es la razón de estar tirada en el suelo a plena madrugada –

-Solo he tenido mala suerte.-

-Ya veo, mi nombre es Nero con e, ya me he topado muchos que me dicen de otra forma-

-Gilda un gusto y gracias pensé que moría-

-Y dime cual es la razón de tu mala suerte-

-Bueno todo empezó con una vieja amiga, prefirió a sus nuevas amigas que a mí, después me despiden de mi trabajo del clima, y un amigo me aconsejo que viniera aquí por un trabajo, pero cuando llegue no avía bacantes en el trabajo eso fue hace 3 días y hace uno se me acabaron los bits.-

-Ya veo-

Mientras Gilda seguía comiendo Nero seguía leyendo las cartas hasta que una le llamo la atención.

Señor/a D le invito a ponyville para que sea su hogar segura mente hay más ponis que le invitan a sus ciudades pero esta pequeña villa tiene algo que la hace tan placentera y acogedora

Atte: TS

Corta pero le intereso la idea de una villa sería un lugar tranquilo. además faltaba una semana para la publicación del nuevo libro.

-Hoye Gilda eres buena archivando papeles y trabajos del hogar-

-¿E?-

-Bueno te lo dejo más fácil, pienso mudarme y necesito a alguien que me ayude en la mudanza y que atienda mi casa, el pago es bueno te apuntas-

-Nos acabamos de conocer y me das trabajo de mucama y secretaria, olvídalo-

-2,000 a la quincena-

-Cuando partimos Nero-

-Vamos al hotel donde me hospedo y no te preocupes que rente dos cuartos solo que uno está algo, como decirlo, lleno.-

-No puede ser tan malo-

Unas horas después Gilda se arrepintió de haber dicho eso ya que el cuarto tenía 10 bolsas de pura correspondencia.

-Quien eres un cartero o algo así-

-No pero quiero recoger todo esto mandarlo a una bodega, que tengo que desocupar el cuarto.-

Gilda y Nero comenzaron a recoger las bolsas de cartas y una que otra tirada

-veamos para D, para D, para D, quien es ese tal D-

-Soy yo o bueno ese es mi sobrenombre en los libros-

-Eres escritor-

-No soy un simple viajero, que una yegua me pido entregarle mi diario de viajes para hacer un libro solo eso-

-Espera eres el tal D del diario de D-

-sabes tantas d puede ser molesto, pero si soy ese d, te seré sincero no pensé que me conocieras, bueno a mis libros mejor dicho.-

-Bromeas de dónde vengo tus libros están en cada almanaque-

-Enserio hahaha, bueno ya hemos acabado será mejor llevarlos a la recepción-

El día paso sin más mientras Nero checaba las casas en poniville Gilda dormía en su habitación

-Ok, gracias, si mañana a las 12 creo estar en el pueblo,-

-Espero que la casa sea de su agradó-

-Bueno, si es como me la describió yo creo que sí, bueno ya tenemos casa solo falta comprar los muebles, y las cosas de la cocina mejor me voy a comprar las cosas.-

El dia llegaba a su fin y Nero ya había termina sus compras para la nueva casa.

-Hoye Nero, donde vamos a vivir.-

-En un pueblo llamado poniville.-

-Espera, ¿qué?-


	3. Una disculpa y Una fiesta

Nero y Gilda seguían su camino a ponyville, ya que los muebles eran bastantes decidieron llevarlos en el tren.

-Sabes, nunca pensé que esa villa fuera la de tu amiga.-Dijo Nero

-Ni me lo recuerdes, me la pase horrible en ese lugar.-Grullo Gilda

-Hahaha, vamos solo fue una mala experiencia, además tómala de buena manera, puedes reconciliarte con esa tal Das-Dijo Nero

-Tal vez, pero sus amigas en especial la rosa, es una molestia.-Dijo Gilda viendo hacia la ventana

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, digo, me he topado con creaturas y una poni real mente molestas en mis viajes, no puede ser tan molesta como la describes-

El camino fue tranquilo, Gilda pregunto sobre su nuevo libro, el solo le dijo que conoció a una pony para nada de su agrado, no es que fuera mala ni nada, es solo que, eran como el agua y el aceite.

Ya a la vista la pequeña villa, Nero se levantó para recoges su equipaje y ayudar a los de la mudanza que seguro ya los esperaban. Al llegar barios ponis lo esperaban, y con una pequeña indicación comenzaron a trabajar en llevar los muebles a su respectiva casa.

Nero y Gilda decidieron dar un tour por el pequeño pueblo pero algo llamo la atención de los dos.

-Es un algodón de azúcar saltarín lo que veo.-Dijo Nero entre serrando sus ojos para enfocar mejor

-Ho rayos.-Fue lo único que dijo Gilda antes de esconderse en un arbusto.

-He, acaso eres coneja, que te tiene tan aterrada-

-Es ella, la loca de las fiestas-

Nero no pudo contestar ya que le callo masa de pastel, en todo el cuerpo por parte de un cañón.

-Genial, mi pelaje estará pegajoso todo el día-Dijo Nero sacudiéndose el Merengue y otras cosas del pastel.

-Perdón creo que debería poner más atención a lo que pongo en el cañón, Jejeje-Dijo Pinkie

-No hay problema-

-Bueno déjame darte la bienvenida, ya que eres nuevo en el pueblo y no tienes amigos déjame organizarte una fiesta.-

*Rayos, que acoso esta poni no necesita aire*-He, gracias por tu propuesta, pero no, no me gustan las fiestas-Dijo Nero

Esto fue algo que Pinkie no esperaba y menos de un poni nuevo, Solo dio un grito y se fue dejando una figura de polvo con su figura.

-Ok esto será divertido-Dijo Nero agarrando a Gilda de la cola.

Después del suceso Nero se dirigió a su nuevo hogar sin antes informarse de algunas cosas como del castillo que estaba en medio del pueblo, también se enteró que el pueblo en unos meses sería considerado un reino, lo cual es raro tomando en cuenta que canterlot está demasiado cerca, pero al parecer la nueva reina era alumna de la princesa Celestia, esto solo fue un detalle, para hacer pensar a Nero en donde se vino a meter, aunque le pareció gracioso que el primer piso del castillo fuera una Biblioteca pública.

Después de informarse se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar una casa de un solo piso algo grande y con un jardín extenso.

Al entrar recibieron una sorpresa, literal mente ya que al parecer la mitad del pueblo estaba en su casa y todo estaba decorado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la poni que lo recibió antes estaba en frente suyo hablando como si no necesitara el aire para vivir. Después de explicar la situación y lo que Nero llamaría como un recuerdo inolvidable fue cuando Pinkie noto a Gilda, para ser sincero pensé que gritaría o la trataría mal por lo que le paso ase años atrás, pero me sorprendió que pareciera que buscaba llevarse bien, con la grifo aun que esta, pasaron 2 horas no era muy tarde y la fiesta estaba animada, pero Pinkie y los demás invitados notaron que el festejado solo estaba sentado bebiendo, algo que Pinkie trato de arreglar pero solo recibía la misma respuesta. –No me gustan la fiestas, lo siento.- esto no desanimaba a Pinkie trataba de hacer reír al festejado pero solo logro, que bostezara.

Seguía tratando todo lo posible hasta que alguien toco la puerta, Pinkie abrió viendo que eran sus amigas, las cinco ponis caminaban para conocer al nuevo inquilino del pueblo/reino, Pinkie señalo al poni terrestre que seguía tomando una gran cantidad de sidra pero parecía no afectarle en nada

Una a una fueron presentándose hasta que Nero noto que se trataban del círculo del amistad o consejo la verdad no se lo dejaron claro cuando pregunto.

-Sabe princesa.-

-Por favor solo Twilight.-

-Bueno, he, Twilight, estoy seguro lo que hizo Pinkie se considera un crimen verdad.-

-A que te refieres.-Dijo twilight algo enojado por lo comentado

-Mira soy del tipo comprensivo, ella parece una potrilla, pero debe saber que hay reglas, si algún día llega un habitante y no es igual de comprensivo, se puede meter en problemas.-

-Lo sé, pero es difícil, es Pinkie siendo Pinkie-

-Melo imagino, pero traten de hablar con ella, es buena poni, pero se nota que no piensa las consecuencias. Además yo odio las fiestas, me he reprimido para no sacar a todos de mi casa-

Esto hizo reír a Twilight, pero su charla llego a su fin cuando se escuchó un grito.

-Tu- Dijo Dash

-Hehehe hola Dash cuanto tiempo, no crees.-Dijo Gilda

-Que haces aquí-

Antes de que Gilda respondiera un pisotón en el suelo llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Lamentó que esto sea repentino, pero la fiesta a llegado a su fin.-Dijo Nero

Los invitados entendieron y se comenzaron a marchar uno por uno hasta quedar solo las seis amigas y los dos inquilinos.

-Gilda ¿porque regresaste? –Dijo Dash mientras Fluttershy se escondía de la grifo

-Ella trabaja para mí, así que si está aquí no debería afectarlas, ni mucho menos impórtales.-Dijo Nero

-Claro que me importa, ella nos debe una disculpa.-Grito Dash

-yo no hice nada para pedir disculpas.-Grito Gilda

-Claro que si-

La discusión seguía y pareciera que nunca acabaría hasta que Nero arto de todo esto grito.

-Ya me arte. Gilda discúlpate-

-Pero Nero yo no-

-Pero nada, discúlpate-

-Lo siento-

Lo sucedido tenía muy contenta a Dash había hecho que se disculpara, o eso pensó hasta que Nero interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-ahora tú Dash, discúlpate-

-Que, este loco-

-Que no me oíste discúlpate con Gilda-

Dash iba a responder pero termino aceptando y pidiendo disculpa, después de platicar y pasar una hora recogiendo los escombros del lugar. Twilight le dijo que les ayudaría a limpiar un poco lo cual Nero rechazo de inmediato.

Después de que sus invitadas se fueran la paz volvió en esa casa,

-Lo lamento, pero la verdad, tú y la arcoíris ya me tenían arto-

-hehe, no te preocupes, creo que era lo que necesitamos para recuperar la amistad.-

-Bueno, espero que duermas bien Gilda nos vemos mañana-

-Sí, buenas noches-


End file.
